User blog:ArtMaster7/Pisces Terrors of the Deep Sea
Introduction Hello everyone, I'm here to introduce a custom champion: Pisces, Terrors of the Deep Sea. THIS IS A REWORK OF MY PREVIOUS POST, though only few are changed. Ok, Pisces is composed of 2 champions named Pisc and Sces, but together they are one as a unit. How? Pisces has no mana, but rather has a secondary health bar. The 1st healthbar is for Pisc and the other is for Sces. Pisces is thematically similar to Kindred (2 champions) but I want it to feel like your'e really controlling 2 champions. Pisces receives single damage against AoE abilities (meaning if one receives damage from an AoE, the other won't be affected) and when one is affected by a CC, both will be affected (like stun and silence) unless their ultimate is active. When against Pisces, you can prioritize your target (either Pisc or Sces) ONLY on targeting spells and basic attacks, how? Like I said above, 1st health bar is for Pisc, the other is for Sces, so if you targeted Pisc for an AA or a single targeting spell, his health bar will go down, leaving Sces' health bar untouched. In short, Pisces has a single hitbox (for AoE abilities) but inside that hitbox, are another 2 hitbox(es) to separate the two (for single targeting spells/AA) Appearance Yes, you're right, Pisces are two fish (pure fish, not mermaids, etc.) Pisc is the male and Sces is the female. Pisc is white with blue markings while Seces is black with yellow markings. Both of them look like 2 fighting fishes swimming together, but they are huge (monstrous) creatures. And lastly, Pisc uses water when he attacks, while Sces uses electricity. Abilities Regularly, Pisc attacks the target enemy. If Sces attacks(either through basic attack or ability) she electrocutes the target, dealing (3 level)}} bonus magic damage and the enemies by 60% if the attack is an ability. The bonus magic damage and duration is tripled against liquefied enemies. }} If either Pisc or Sces takes lethal damage, it becomes dormant for 60 seconds and the other gains 50% increased base health regeneration. Also, the abilities are modified. If Sces takes lethal damage, Aqua Bullet becomes the active ability, removing the ability condition. If one takes lethal damage, the axis becomes stationary and is tangent to the casting location. If one takes lethal damage, only one wave will be unleashed and base cooldown is reduced by 50%. If one takes lethal damage, Twin Territories becomes a dash instead, but resets the cooldown of other abilities to 0 upon activation. }} }} Sces strikes a small area with electricity, dealing magic damage to enemies hit and them for 0.5 second. |description2= If the enemy is already slowed by Pisces' other ability, it is instead. |leveling= |range=800 |cooldown=5 }} Periodically, Pisc prepares an Aqua Bullet, making his next basic attack to become a long-range skillshot. |description2= Upon activation, Pisc fires the Aqua Bullet in a line, dealing magic damage to the 1st enemy hit, slowing it by 30% for 1 second and liquefies it for 2 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=925 |cooldown=5 }} }} Target either Pisc or Sces to choose a wanderer. |description2= The wanderer travels a fixed 400-radius axis tangent to its partner, and stops upon hitting a terrain or when the ability is reactivated during the travel. The wanderer is immune to crowd control and deals magic damage to enemies it encounters, and either liquefies them for 1 second if it's Pisc or electrocutes them for 0.35 second if its Sces. The partner can attack or move freely during Wandering Danger. |description3= When the '''wanderer' stops traveling, the partner rushes to it for them to unify.'' |leveling= |cooldown= }} 2 consecutive waves are unleashed in quick succession in a 120*-cone. The 1st wave is unleashed by Pisc, dealing magic damage and liquefies the enemies in the area for 1 second, while the 2nd wave is unleashed by Sces, dealing the same magic damage and electrocutes the enemies in the area for seconds. |leveling= |cooldown=8 |range=650 }} Pisc moves towards the target location, while Sces moves opposite to it. Both of them will be rooted in their location. Each gains a 350-unit attack-range as they are separated. Also, while in place, their abilities are modified. No longer becomes a skillshot when prepared. The wanderer's axis is centered to its partner, and radius is increased to 600 units. Sces mirrors Pisc, instead of unleashing the wave after the 1st. |description2= Target to choose either Pisc or Sces. The chosen champion rushes to its partner for them to unify, and end the ability. |description3=''Any crowd control ability that will knock either Pisc or Sces away from its location, renders the partner to rush towards it for them to unify and end the ability. And when one of them becomes dormant, the ability will end.'' |leveling= |range=300 }} If you have questions, there is missing text, or unexplained items, just put it below in the comment section. THANK YOU SO MUCH. Category:Custom champions